Cerberus
"It don't mean worth half a piss where the ninny got his doctorin' paper if he ain't knowin' propacetamol apart from paracetamol! Overpaid and underqualified means 'bout the same bloody thing to lives under knives." Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Hector Kline *'Dispatch Designation:' Cerberus *'Recruit #:' 10 (Second Generation) (#50 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5' 11 *'Weight:' 167 lbs *'Blood type:' AB- *'Hair color:' Blond *'Eye color:' Green *'Class:' Surgeon (Medic/Doctor) *'Weapon Preference:' Pistols, Single Metal Tonfa (Striking vital areas), specialty-made Ten-barrel Pepperbox Pistol. *'Disciplines Learned:' Surgical medicine/science, dentistry. *'Born:' Dublin, Ireland. *'Spoken Language:' Irish, English. *'HH Tattoo Location:' Left Forearm *'Zodiac Sign:' Sagittarius *'Closest Relatives:' Dermot (Father) Nora (Mother) Keegan (Older Brother) Treasa (Younger Sister) Patrick (Younger Brother) Background Detail Born second eldest of four siblings, Hector was as much an ordinary child as any other, living an ordinary life with his family. Unlike his older brother who had been saving money for his future after graduation or his younger siblings who constantly got in trouble around the neighborhood, Hector had a single-track mind on learning how to play chess after his father had started teaching him the game. With Keegan's 17th birthday and graduation only a week away, their father set out to make surprise party arrangements. The day he went shopping for the event, he unknowingly walked into a store during a robbery in progress and walked into a police officer's line of fire, the first of two shots fired, the robber escaping due to the officer rushing to tend to Dermot's injury. The bullet struck Dermot in the head and left him comatose. After visiting his father in the hospital, seeing the state he was in and learning about what happened, Hector grew bitter towards the police for what had happened and began focusing his animosity on trying to get back at them. Keegan cancelled his plans and took to staying instead of moving out, using his saved money to help support the house and went on to work jobs to better help along while Hector did whatever else he could to help out the house, but kept socially distant from his family in order to further focus on orchestrating a way to weed out the officer who had shot his father, starting by tracking police officer patrol routes. After a few months of planning, he set out and enacted his plan, waving down police officers on patrol and claiming to them that his dog had run into an abandoned house and that he was too frightened to enter to get it out (despite the fact that he didn't own a dog.). One by one, he wound up leading five officers into the house on five different days, having tricked them into falling down a hole in the floor hidden by a throw rug near the entrance. After each time he succeeded, he'd rush to the basement to disarm and beat the injured officers into submission with a baseball bat and handcuffed them to a post afterwards, gagging them with duct tape to keep them quiet. Because of his actions, the police departments started growing concerned about officers going missing, suspecting some kind of mob activity was involved. After he had captured five officers, he tricked the last one into telling him which officer in the force was the one that had accidentally shot his father by claiming that the last one was the officer-in-question based on testimony from the other four who were gagged. The last officer corrected Hector by giving the name of the officer that had actually done it, prompting Hector to check the names on the badges. Hector found the officer amongst them and shot him point-blank in the head with one of the confiscated guns, killing him instantly before running off out of the house. Upon rushing out of the house, Hector crossed into the street of an oncoming car that police were already pursuing. He was clipped by the oncoming car and had his legs run over, twisting his left ankle and breaking his right shin in the event. The car had crashed just after hitting him in an attempt to veer out of the way and the ensuing arrival of an ambulance and other police drew enough attention to the area that the arriving officers could hear yelling pleas from the abandoned house as Hector failed to gag the last officer he captured. With the missing officers then found, Hector's situation had grown more complicated. Recruitment Having been hospitalized right after the situation, Hector was left in a dicey situation as he had been hospitalized along with the 4 surviving officers he had personally gone about fooling and attacking within the same day that he was run over. While the medical staff tended to Hector, several other officers and interrogators were constantly requesting the boy be questioned about the cold-blooded murder of a police officer. They were refused often and his injuries required extensive surgery to correct. The stress of the situation wore on Hector's nerves rapidly as he knew he would have to deal with the situation as soon as he made a full recovery, but he was fortunate enough then to have the patient in the bed next to his own to be young girl near his own age. In little time, she did her best to distract him from the situation and cheer him up despite having known he committed murder. The two made friends in short time and talked often, usually killing time by reading one another the hospital's books on medicine, anatomy and surgery to keep one another relaxed by making light of their being in the hospital at all. Leonberger, despite having intended to look after only the girl (as per his orders at the time), noticed the friendship forming between the two and personally looked into the matters involving the murder Hector had committed. After a short series of inquisitions to examine the matters more deeply, he became aware of the severity of the rising conflict and how harmful it would have been to all parties involved once it reached it's peak upon Hector's leave after his completion of physical therapy. In a rare move, Leonberger arranged for both Hector and the girl to be transferred to a different hospital, several miles away and under aliases to protect their identities while those police officers received fake death certificates for Hector, noting him to have died from severe internal hemorrhaging to keep them from sniffing the boy out while he was still hospitalized. It had taken a while for Hector to recover to the point of being able to walk on crutches, but he remained in the hospital long enough to see the girl recover just days after he had completely gotten the hang of using them. After Leonberger was made aware of their recovery, he provided Hector's family with a complete 'protection arrangement', changing the family's names and moving them along with the comatose Dermot to America in order to stifle both the impending legal matters and to snuff out any chances of those still holding contempt seeking the family out. After that much had been arranged for Hector, Leonberger offered the girl an opportunity to join the Hellhounds as she quite literally had no home to return to due to the events that occurred before she was hospitalized. She opted to accept the offer, but only if Hector would be given the same offer to join. While Leonberger hadn't originally considered Hector's candidacy for recruitment, he did eventually realize the amount of medical knowledge Hector had attained while in recovery was not just valuable enough to capitalize on, but doubly so as the two had grown such a close bond that it boost their effectiveness as a team. With this observation of their potential for optimum synergy as the primary highlight, Leonberger offered Hector a position, promising that he would let the two work together and Hector gladly accepted. Appearances * ???? * ????